The Charmed Life
by TheaterKid
Summary: Three estranged siblings must reunite and join forces in order to fulfill an ancient prophecy of becoming the most powerful good witches the world has ever known. They're the protectors of the innocent. They're totally...Charmed. Kogan/Jarlos, MPreg, Character Death, OCs
1. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

The Charmed Life

Disclaimer: I don't own either show Big time Rush or Charmed. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Family Reunion<span>**

It was a dark, stormy night in Los Angeles, when Logan ran into the old Victorian manor he'd grown up in. The rain always came down heavy in Los Angeles, but hey, you get used to it. Logan quickly shut the door behind him and rung his umbrella out and put it in the holder, taking his jacket off. "Camille, you home?" Logan called out. Camille or Lauren Camille was Logan's older sister. She prefers to go by her middle name since she figured there were too many L's. He and Camille moved back into the manor when their Grams had a heart attack and passed away.

"In the kitchen!" Logan grabbed the bags of groceries and carried them to kitchen where he saw Camille making a cup of coffee, as usual. He often tells her that if she drinks anymore coffee that she'll turn into a coffee bean. Generally, it goes in one ear and out the other. "So, I bought all the ingredients we need for our celebratory dinner." Logan started taking the groceries out of the bags and sat them on the island.

"And what would we be celebrating?" Camille asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion. "We're celebrating your big promotion at the art museum. God knows you've been talking about it forever." Logan said.

"Well, I don't actually have it yet. If that big headed, douchebag Ron would just stop holding a grudge because I broke it off with him and give me the damn promotion." Camille grudgingly said as she sipped her coffee. "If it weren't for Lucy, having to go and sleep with him, I probably would've had it by now." Camille noticed the uneasy look on Logan's face. It was actually more of a guilty look than uneasy.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Logan moved to the other side of the island in case his sister flew into a rage, which more than likely may happen.

"Logan, what did you do?" Camille asked sternly. She always had a way of using her icy glare into getting an answer out of anyone.

"Well, you see, since it's just us in this big old manor and since Lucy dropped out of school in New York and she had to give up her apartment. I thought, maybe-"

"You didn't invite her here, did you?!" Camille storming over to Logan and grabbing him by his shirt.

"I could hardly refuse, it's not like this isn't her house too." Camille huffed and released Logan from her iron grip and leaned against the island. "The house was given to us in the will. All three of us." Logan straightened his grey polo back out. Camille's aggressive nature came from her stem of wanting to be an actress when she was younger. She used to do a lot of "method acting" so to speak, but eventually gave it up for a more sensible job.

"I get that the house was willed to us, but that was months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since."

"Correction. YOU haven't seen or spoken to her." Logan said crossing his arms, no longer giving into Camille's tantrum.

"You're right! I haven't spoken to her. You obviously must've forgotten about why I'm still mad at her."

"No, you'd never let me forget. My point is she's out of a job, had to let go of her apartment and she's in debt. Can't you have just a bit of sympathy for her?" Logan honestly could've given two craps about Camille holding a grudge against their younger sister, Lucy. But as the middle child, he was stuck as the mediator between the youngest and the oldest.

"Surprise, surprise, Lucy Mitchell is in trouble. And exactly how long have you known about this?"

"A couple of days...maybe weeks." Logan said looking everywhere except at Camille.

"Thanks for sharing." Camille said sardonically. "When does she get here?" Logan opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a 5'6, slender woman with long brunette hair entered in the front door of the manor. "Hey guys!" Lucy said cheerfully. Camille rolled her eyes at Logan before turning to face her sister.

"Whew! Thank God you keep the spare key in the same place. It is raining cats and dogs out there."

"Lucy! Hi, there kiddo!" Logan ran and hugged her. "Welcome home. Good to see you...isn't Camille?"

"Speechless." Camille said with a deadpanned glare. Outside of the manor, the cab driver blew the horn. "Shit! I forgot the cab." Lucy said, searching for her wallet.

"I got it!" Logan said anxiously grabbing Camille's wallet from the dish. "Hey! That's mine, Logan." Camille protested as Logan walked out the door to the cab, leaving an awkward silence between herself and Lucy.

"So..." Lucy said, not exactly knowing what to say to her older sister. Camille must've felt how she was feeling and immediately spoke up.

"We're not selling the house. If that's what you want. The only reason Logan and I gave up our apartment in Venice Beach is because this manor has been in our family for generations." Camille crossed her arms and stood firmly in her place.

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too, remember? And — Is that what you think I came back to do?" Lucy also crossed her arms as well. "I never slept with Ron. No matter what that rat-faced, stupid, son of bitch may have told you. One would think blood is thicker than water. But, I guess not." Lucy tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Logan came back in and saw the two sisters both with terse expressions and tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. He quickly put the wallet back in the dish and went over to diffuse the situation. Or what he thought to be a situation.

"Hey I have an idea why don't I make us all a big dinner and wine and we'll talk like a real family." Logan asked desperately, standing in between his sisters.

"I'm not hungry." Camille said, walking away, to the living room, bumping into Lucy on her way.

"I ate on the bus." Lucy brushed the push off, walking to upstairs her old room. Logan was left downstairs, feeling slightly despondent.

"Kay! We'll try again later." The only response was the door slamming to Lucy's room, causing Logan to groan in defeat at reuniting his family."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lucy did get hungry. Logan already knowing his sister, had prepared a plate of food for her and left it in the oven to keep warm. Lucy and Logan sat down in the sun room together, talking, eating and laughing over fond memories. They also played on the spirit board their mother left them after she died.<p>

"So, what was New York like?" Logan asked excitedly sipping his glass of wine and moving the pointer on the board along with Lucy.

"It was fun. It literally is the city that never sleeps. Night and day, cars and people hustling and bustling."

"That's exciting." A silence overcame the two before Lucy decided to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell Camille I was coming back?"

"And risk her changing the locks? You should be thankful I didn't."

"I can't believe she's still a a hard-ass after all this time. You think she would've let loose a little bit." Lucy sipped some of her wine and moved the pointer with Logan.

"Have you tried to talking to her?" Logan asked. Lucy gave him a look that said "did-you-really-just-ask-me-that-?"

"I've tried but she makes it so hard to talk to her. She acts like more of a —"

"— mother than a sister. I know, I know. You gotta remember, she gave practically gave up her childhood to help raise us." Logan interjected, finishing her sentence.

Lucy sighed and continued moving the pointer slightly. A knock sounded on the sun room door, the two siblings looked up to see Camille standing at the door, in her pajamas.

"Lucy, I put an extra blanket in your room. It always got super cold in there."

"Thanks, Cam." Lucy smiled. Camille nodded and began walking away. Logan stood up from the table and grabbed his glass. "I'm gonna get some more wine. Don't move the pointer."

"I never move the pointer." Lucy chuckled.

"Yes, you do. You always did when we were younger." Logan called out as he walked laughed to herself and put her fingers back on the pointer. The next thing that occurred frightened Lucy to wits end. The pointer zigzagged across the board by itself and then back to its original position. Lucy jumped up from her seat, taking her hands away from the pointer.

"L-Logan! Come here!" Logan sprinted back into the sun room, wine glass in hand.

"What's wrong?!"

"The pointer! It moved!" Lucy said frantically, completely shaken up. Logan deadpanned and looked at Lucy as if she went completely postal.

"Yeah, right. It did." Logan rolled his eyes. Logan turned away and Lucy looked back at the board. The pointer then moved again and Lucy called to Logan.

"Logan, there it went again. Watch it!"

"Lucy, would you stop with it al—" Logan stopped what he was saying because he himself caught sight of the pointer moving around the board.

"Oh my God, Camille! Camille, please come here. Something weird is going on!" Logan called out to his sister. He turned back to the pointer and saw it moving around still. Camille ran to the sun room and crossed her arms.

"What did you two do now?" Camille asked in a mothering tone. "The spirit board, Cami!" Logan said pointing to the object. Camille gazed at the board and watched closely and gasped when she saw the pointer move towards letter 'A' on the board.

"I think it's spelling something. Let me write it down." Lucy said grabbing a pen and a notepad. The pointer zigzagged across the board five times to the individual letters and then stopped moving altogether. Lucy stopped writing and held up the notepad to her siblings.

"It spelled 'ATTIC'"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**

Hey yall! This is just something I've wanted to try out for a few months now. I've been obsessed with the TV show "Charmed" for a couple of months now and so I thought " hey why not write a potentially awesome BTR version of my fave show. This will be a Kogan/Jarlos you'll just have to see how it all plays out. I will be updating Spying for Romance soon! Be on the look out for it!

Love y'all!

Until next time,

~TheaterKid


	2. Chapter 2: The Attic

Chapter 2: The Attic

READ AND REVIEW!:D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush or Charmed not their characters. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"It spelled <em>'ATTIC'.<em>" Lucy said. Suddenly, a clap of thunder resounded all over and shook the manor causing the power to go out. Logan jumped at the sound and Lucy ran hugged up to him like a little child, a little frightened herself. Camille rolled her eyes and began walking to the foyer. Logan ran after his sister while Lucy grabbed the spirit board and followed suit.

"Don't you guys think you're overreacting just a bit? I mean,what's to worry about? We're absolutely safe here." Camille grabbed a flashlight from the table.

"Don't say that! In horror movies, the person who says that is always the first to die." Logan picked up the house phone, frantically punching in his boyfriend, Patrick's, number. He put the phone to his ear but didn't hear the dial tone.

"Great! The phone line's dead, it's stormy outside, there's a psycho on the loose, can this night get any worse?" The thunder clapped again making Logan jump. Thunderstorms always frightened Logan a bit. Even as a child, when it would storm outside, he would run into their Grams room and get into bed with her.

"What are you so worried about?" Camille put her hand on her hip.

"What am_ I w_orried about?! We saw that pointer move by itself and we've lived in this house for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open." Logan said grabbing the flashlight from Camille.

"The attic's the least of our problems right now. We need to go to the basement to check out the circuit breaker." Camille walked

"_We_? You can go. Or better yet, Lucy can go with you to the basement, won't you Luce?" Logan said as all three Mitchells were gathered by the Manor steps.

"Nope, I'm heading up to the attic." Lucy began walking up the steps when Camille grabbed her arm, stopping her from going forward.

"Oh, no you're not. We already agreed."

"I'm not waiting for some handyman to come check out the attic and I'm definitely waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Lucy ran up the steps. Camille watched her sister go up the stairs. She nevertheless continued on her way to the basement. Logan tried tip-toeing away but Camille must've sensed it.

"LOGAN!" The brunette man jumped at his name being called in a manner loud enough to rival the thunder just outside the Manor walls. Wasting no time, He ran in the direction of his older sister.

* * *

><p>Lucy got all the way up to the fourth story of the manor and reached the attic door. She proceeded to open the door but it was locked. She turned to walk back down the stairs when she hears a creak and turns to see the door opening.<p>

"Ok...like the self help book said, Feel the fear, do it anyway." Lucy found herself walking into the attic. She looked around the room, only jumping when the thunder cracked and lightning flashed. Lucy expected something a little more mystical to occur the moment when she walked into the attic but found nothing out of the ordinary...or so she thought. As if her mind was read by some unknown force, a light from seemingly out of nowhere shined on a trunk, catching Lucy's attention. The youngest Mitchell was highly intrigued, so she cautiously walked over to the trunk and opened it.

Inside the trunk, there was a blanket next to a big book. Lucy picked the book up, blowing the dust off it, she sat down on the trunk lid and opened the book.

"The Book of Shadows." She traced the three cornered symbol next to the title of the book with her finger. She flipped to the next page and started reading.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we siblings three. We want the power, Give us the power." _Lucy looked around to see if anything changed after she read those words. But nothing had changed. Little did she know, in the living room, the chandelier glowed with a brilliant blue light over a picture of the three Mitchells where they all were spread apart in distance but they magically were scooted closer together when the light stopped glowing.

"What are you doing?" Camille said entering the room along with Logan. Lucy jumped at the sudden the company.

"I'm, uh, reading what looks to be an incantation. It's from this Book of Shadows thingy. I found it in that trunk.

"How'd you get in here?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

"The door just opened." Logan raised an eyebrow in skepticism."Wait, an incantation, what kind of incantation?"

"I'm glad you asked! The book said something about there being three essentials of magic, timing, feeling, and phases of the moon. If we ever were gonna do this, now, at midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." Lucy beamed but her smile slowly faltered as she saw her older sister was not happy. Logan took this opportunity to jump in.

"Wait, what do you mean do this? What is _"this"_?"

"Receive our powers." Lucy reluctantly told her older siblings.

"Powers? What powers? You included me in this?" Logan complained.

"No, the little brat included all of us." Camille snatched the book from Lucy and read from it. " _'Bring your powers to we siblings three.'_ It's a book of witchcraft!" Camille threw the book at Logan who decided to read it while Camille berated Lucy. Meanwhile a man in a black hood stood outside the manor watching them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it...another one dead." Detective Wayne Bruno said to his partner Detective Kelly Wainwright. Wayne stood at a stature of six foot two, with slicked back jet black hair, broad, muscular chest with a dazzling smile. Kelly had a beautiful brown complexion with loose wavy hair that came down to her shoulders. She wore a black trench coat over a gray pinstriped dress with black knee-high stiletto boots. Unfortunately, the two came upon another crime scene which occurred at the apartment of a young woman named, Serena.<p>

"It seems like the killer's always one step ahead of us. What's his motive?" Kelly asked running her hand through her hair.

"All the women he's killed have been in their mid-twenties, all have the same Celtic, three-cornered tattoo, called a Triquetra. I believe. And they all have occult ritual stuff."

"First off, do I even wanna know how you know all of this? And second, you think he's killing occultists?"

"No, this guy's going on a witch hunt. You see this?" Wayne picked up a double-edged steel knife from the crime scene and displayed it to his partner.

"Yeah it's a knife and the murder weapon so be careful with that." Kelly crossed her arms and tossed her hair to the left side.

"Not just any knife. It's a ceremonial knife called an athame. Witches use them to direct energy."

"Enough with this witch stuff. Why can't she just be a woman who was found stabbed in her home?"

"Because she wasn't just a woman stabbed in her home. Was she found by an altar?"

"I don't see how this helps." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Just answer the question, Wainwright."

"Yes. She was found by an altar." Kelly was reluctant about responding because she didn't want to continue talking about the witchcraft stuff. It just made her slightly uncomfortable to think of there being anything supernatural.

"Look, Bruno, if you get a lead, don't do anything without talking to me first."

"You got it." Wayne took off his gloves. As he was about to leave? he saw a white cat with a pink collar on the fireplace mantle. He walked over to it and picked it up. The cat purred as Wayne held it close.

"Be careful, that cat's been scratching everyone all night." Kelly said walking over to Wayne. Wayne smirked at her and took a look at the cat's collar. The same symbol tattooed on the three murdered women was engraved on the cat's collar.

"She seems harmless to me." Wayne chuckled and put the cat back where she was. He proceeded on his way out of the door when he was met by press and public relations. The first reporter who approached him was Patrick Bates, who was also Logan's boyfriend.

"Patrick Bates, San Fran Times, any comments on the murder that happened tonight?"

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple." Wayne said annoyed by the persistent paparazzi and press. He pushed through the crowd and walked to the stairs.

"THAT'S THE THIRD ONE IN THREE WEEKS." Patrick yelled in Wayne's direction but the detective just ignored him.

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the hills and felt warm on Lucy's face as she drank her coffee sitting on the outside steps leading up to the house. Logan came out of the house and saw his sister and so he decided to join her.<p>

"You're up rather early." Logan sat down next to Lucy.

"I never went to sleep."

"Don't tell me you put on a black conic hat and flew around the neighborhood on a broomstick all night?" Lucy chuckled at her brothers cynicism.

"The only broom I've ever owned was in a closet, beside a mop." Lucy sipped her coffee and wrapped her jacket around herself more.

"What were you doing all night?"

"Reading. Is Camille still here?"

"She went to work early. Reading what?"

"The book I found last night. According to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren.

"Yeah and we have a cousin who's a wizard and went Hogwarts, an aunt who's part unicorn, and a dad who can turn invisible." Logan said sarcastically, standing up and headed to his car. Lucy got up to follow her brother and finish her point.

"Logie, I'm serious. She practiced powers, three powers to be specific. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before she was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren Witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three siblings." Logan got in his car and rolled down the window while Lucy stood outside and finished talking.

"Now, these siblings would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches, of course and I think we're those siblings." Lucy beamed happily at her older brother.

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable but we're definitely not witches with special powers. Besides Grams wasn't a witch and neither was mom. So take that Nancy Drew." Logan rubbed her hand and started the car. Lucy shook her head and chuckled. Logan put the car in drive and began driving away.

"We're protectors of the innocent! We're known as the Charmed Ones!" Lucy shouted as her brother drove off. She headed back in to do some more reading.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

There's chapter 2!

Two things. 1. Wayne Bruno is a refined version of Wayne Wayne and Kelly takes the place of Darryl Morris for those who know charmed well. 2. I am updating Spying for Romance very soon. I've had writers block and been busy with auditions. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with my work for all this time. I don't take you for granted!

REVIEWS GET FASTER UPDATES! Tell me what you think of the story!

Until next time,

~TheaterKid


End file.
